Dodonpa
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Dodonpa |image = |element = |hometown = Lunpa |relatives = Lunpa (grandfather) Donpa (father) Donpapa (son) A wife A daughter |age = unknown |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |japname = (ドドンパ Dodonpa) }} Dodonpa (ドドンパ Dodonpa) is the current leader of the thieves living in Lunpa. His father is Donpa, the previous leader of the thieves, who has let his son take charge in his old age. Dodonpa's grandfather is Lunpa. Dodonpa also has a wife and two children, including his son Donpapa, who live in the fortress. Unfortunately, in part because of how heavily Donpa spoiled him as a child, Dodonpa has developed an extremely selfish, uncaring character. He is often out, causing his wife to worry that he is "playing away" with other women (read: cavorting with his mistresses). While Lunpa and Donpa were considered to be honest thieves with morals, Dodonpa is cruel and will resort to petty acts for money. Lunpa is appalled to hear that Dodonpa treats the people of Lunpa cruelly and Donpa feels remorse for having let his son get out of hand. and leaves him temporarily immobile.]] Dodonpa is responsible for the capture of Lord Hammet when he goes to Lunpa, and locks him away within the fortress. He then holds Hammet ransom and demands money from Kalay in exchange for his return. Lady Layana has money sent straight away, but it is not enough for Dodonpa who still wants more money. He enjoys using Hammet to get money and Hammet is shocked in turn when he eventually learns Dodonpa has been extorting money from Layana. Isaac and company turn up to attempt to free Hammet, but Dodonpa catches them and he uses his large toad monster, Toadonpa, to battle Isaac and friends. When it looks like Toadonpa is losing, Dodonpa attempts to sneak up behind the Adepts and attack while they are distracted. This plan backfires when Toadonpa falls on top of him, trapping him beneath its bulk. Dodonpa begs for the Adepts to free him, swearing he will be good. As the Adepts relent and pull Toadonpa's body off him, Donpa turns up. He apologizes to Hammet for the trouble and lets him go free with Isaac. As punishment, Donpa locks Dodonpa away in the cell. The thieves in the fortress do not realise that Dodonpa is locked away, since they think Hammet is still in the cell, and Dodonpa is stuck in the cell to think about his wrongdoings and hopefully repent. At first, at least, he is anything except repentant, consumed with thoughts of revenge against Isaac. Quotes *In Kalay: :Kalay Soldier: "Dodonpa is a very evil man. His father, Donpa, is heartbroken at the state of Lunpa now." Trivia *Dodonpa has a son named Donpapa who, in spite of his father's personality, seems interested in returning his family to its noble heritage. *Dodonpa is likely named after dodonpa (ドドンパ), a rumba-like Japanese musical genre popular in the 1960s. Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun